Sly Cooper 5: Un ladrón, siempre ladrón
by Rumble-Sama
Summary: Un linaje pude definirte, sin embargo, muchas veces no se conoce con exactitud la descendencia de uno,muchos darían lo que fueran por conocer a sus antepasados, pero algo es seguro, cuando tu linaje esta formado completamente de maestros ladrones, es prácticamente imposible no conocerlos y sobre todo cuando aplicas todos sus conocimientos en tus propios robos.
1. Prologo

Prologo.

La noche llego al desierto con su típico frió helante, las pequeñas chozas hechas de piedra que se hallaban en aquel lugar eran levemente alumbradas por unas antorchas que estaban encendidas proporcionando un poco de calor a aquel poblado, sin embargo, había una estructura que sobresalía por encima de todas, y se trataba ni más ni menos que de un templo junto a una pirámide.

—Quizás pueda encontrar algo útil dentro de la colección de ese tal Faraón...

En esa misma noche, gracias a la oscuridad que proporcionaban las azoteas, además de varios puntos oscuros como los callejones, se movía con gran agilidad cierto individuo, y haciendo uso de unos binoculares de alta tecnología algo estropeados, observaba las diferentes entradas y buscaba puntos clave de aquella gigantesca construcción a la que buscaba entrar.

—Hay guardias en todas las entradas y no se ve que exista una entrada superior, lo cual sin duda no es bueno para mí, tampoco es que quiera ser apresado por ahora...

Sin embargo, mientras aun observaba la estructura con ayuda de sus binoculares, pudo observar a una figura acercarse corriendo a gran velocidad hacia los guardias, los cuales al ver a la figura acercarse de manera abrupta, pusieron sus lanzas a modo de ataque, pero grande fue la sorpresa del espectador que se encontraba lejos mirando todo esto, al ver que esta misma "sombra" arrojo algo que provoco una especie de nube amarilla la cual hizo que los guardias cayeran dormidos y se vio por breves momentos la figura de quien corría en dirección al templo, que resultaba bastante curiosa ante los ojos de quien la observaba con sus binoculares, ya que con la luz de las antorchas, apenas pudo ver un poco como era...

Llevaba una especie de túnica de color negra que la cubría completamente al igual que la cara gracias a la capucha que formaba parte de la túnica, pero pudo notar en sus piernas varios vendajes enrollados, sus brazos tenía dos pulseras de oro, además de identificar también que en ambas manos llevaba una especie de dagas doradas en una forma un tanto especial, una forma muy conocida por él.

—Por lo visto la familia está aquí —el que observaba desde la lejanía guardo sus binoculares en una bolsa atada a la pierna izquierda, y haciendo uso de su gran agilidad, llego hasta el suelo arenoso sin ningún problema, para después salir corriendo hacia la entrada despejada.

En cuanto alcanzo la entrada, la luz de las antorchas ilumino finalmente a quien observaba con cuidado el templo, era un mapache de pelaje gris y cola anillada vestido con un par de botas azules, una camisa azul con mangas que le llegaban hasta los codos con los dobles de color amarillo, un par de guantes de color azul, una gorra del mismo color y un antifaz negro.

 _ **—"Mi nombre es Sly...Sly Cooper y como si no fuera obvio por las ropas o la manía que tengo de mantenerme en la oscuridad, soy un ladrón, uno que proviene de un extenso linaje de ladrones, de hecho, robar es el negocio de la familia y el negocio iba bien... pero hasta hace relativamente poco, yo mismo había pensado en retirarme... "—mientras el mapache se movía entre los pasillos del templo con rapidez y sigilo, pudo observar a una gran cantidad de guardias en el suelo dormidos— Bueno, en lo que busco algo que me sirva, además de encontrar a mi familiar, quizás quieran saber cómo es que acabe aquí, y también aprovechar a explicarles algunas cosas —en ese momento se baja una pantalla y se empieza a reproducir un vídeo.**_

 _ **"Verán, supuesta mente esto de la vida criminal había acabado para mi, decidí colgar la máscara y el bastón para empezar a disfrutar la vida del otro lado de la ley, donde lo pase muy bien en compañía de la hermosa agente de la Interpol, "Carmelita Fox".**_

 _ **Nosotros dos teníamos una historia que por lo general consistía en que ella trataba de encerrarme, ya saben, la típica historia del policía y el ladrón, así que la única forma de que nuestra relación fuera posible, fue gracias a que ella pensaba que yo tenía amnesia... Lo cual era falso, era lindo pasar tiempo de calidad sin que existiera una pistola de electroshock en medio de nosotros, o concretamente, apuntándome a mí a cada dos segundos.**_

 _ **Sin embargo al pasar el tiempo, las ansias volvían y sabía que debía hacer un atraco más, aunque claro, siendo un maestro ladrón, solamente robo a otros ladrones, y aunque me costó bastante, pude saber que cierto millonario dueño de un museo no era tan... humilde como le pintaban, es cierto, abrió un museo con una colección amplia de objetos, pero mí sentido me decía que las cosas apestaban de muchas formas…**_

 _ **Mientras me preparaba para dar el golpe durante una noche, como si de un conjuro se tratase, llego Bentley de la nada, he de decirlo, estaba feliz de verlo, él había hecho muchos avances tecnológicos junto a su *ejem* ex-pareja, es algo complicado pero entenderán después, bueno, el punto es que la pandilla se volvió a unir una vez más.**_

 _ **Murray, Bentley y yo, juntos como en los viejos tiempos, nuestra reunión más bien consto en resolver un problema, esto debido a que algo o mejor dicho alguien estaba alterando la historia, borrando a la familia Cooper de la existencia, esto se supo gracias a que el libro familiar es decir el "Latronius Mapachibus", se estaba borrando parte a parte y como no, yo lo iba a impedir que eso pasara...**_

Se empezaron a escuchar ruidos y de pronto la pantalla se sube rápidamente mostrando a Sly detrás de unos pilares de piedra...

— ** _Supongo que me quede a medias de la historia, pero descuiden, ya terminare de explicar después, ahora, Shhh..._** —Sly se mueve sigilosamente y asomándose por el costado de una de los pilares, ve a la figura tomando varias piezas de oro.

—Vaya, el faraón sí que sabe elegir su oro, aunque qué mal que no a sus hombres —se escucho la voz de quien estaba cubierta por la túnica y se quita la capucha mostrando a una mapache femenina de pelaje café con algunas marcas y símbolos en la cara.

—Bueno, es tiempo de conocer a más familiares...


	2. Mundo 1

**Saludos a todos lectores, bueno, antes de empezar agradezco la enorme paciencia que de seguro me debieron tener por tardar, la verdad tardo bastante con todo esto de la tesina, proyectos comunitarios, etc., pero jamás me olvido de mis lectores, se que he tardado mucho, pero ya se empezó a tranquilizar más las cosas, así que veré si puedo publicar aunque sea un poco durante estas semanas, pero de todas maneras gracias por esperar y bueno, que no se diga más, disfruten lo que vinieron a buscar.**

* * *

 **En una sala donde varias antorchas iluminaban con la intensidad de su fuego encendido, y el oro brillaba con intensidad, había un mapache de pelaje grisáceo y cola anillada, el cual portaba dos bastones cortos de oro en su cintura y usaba una vestimenta egipcia de color blanco, al igual que llevaba pintado la cara con unos símbolos antiguos.**

 **De repente escucha pasos acercándose a donde se encontraba, y usando su técnica especial, logra hacerse invisible.**

— **No te pueden culpar de un robo si nadie te ve —dijo el aludido mapache con un tono bajo de voz, a la par que los guardias se retiraban del salón.**

 **-Slytunkhamen Cooper**

 **Cargando.**

 **Cargando..**

 **Cargando…**

—Bueno, es tiempo de conocer a más de mis familiares. —dijo Sly saliendo de su escondite y con un silbido llamo la atención de la ladrona quien volteo su mirada en dirección al mapache de ropas azules.

Decir que la reacción de la mapache de pelaje café oscuro fue calmada o cuanto menos sorprendida, seria vivir en un mundo hipotéticamente perfecto, pero ya saben como es este mundo realmente.

Sin casi tiempo de reacción, el ladrón de traje azul esquivo a último momento dos sacos de tela blanca que habían sido lanzados desde luego por la ladrona de túnica negra en dirección a él, los sacos rozaron cerca del pelaje grisáceo del mapache ladrón e impactaron solo un par de metros detrás de Sly, creando una nube espesa de aquel polvo amarillo somnífero que había visto antes cuando la miraba desde lejos con los binoculares.

 ** _"Bueno, que puedo decir, algunas presentaciones no salen tal como uno espera, por ejemplo, como en otras ocasiones, esperaba que dijera algo y ya después explicarle la situación, y quizás esperar a que creyera en mí, pero bueno, por algo digo que no todo sale como uno espera."_**

—Vaya, menos mal que los esquive o estaría tendido en el suelo más dormido que Murray después de los banquetes de las fiestas —dijo el ladrón de cola anillada alejándose y evitando respirar aquel polvo mientras se acercaba a la ladrona.

La mapache de pelaje café al ver que los sacos nos habían impactado en su objetivo, se preparo a lanzar un par más de estos, por lo que con un movimiento rápido llevo su mano al cinturón donde había algunos compartimentos, sin embargo, fue en ese preciso momento que se dio cuenta, que todos sus compartimentos estaban vacios y ya no poseía ningún saco pequeño con su polvo especial que ella fabricaba.

—Codicia de Seth —Maldijo la ladrona preparándose para dejar noqueado a su rival, pero ya no pudo sacar los bastones que traía puestos sobre su cinturón, ya que el mapache de pelaje grisáceo y cola anillada ya se encontraba prácticamente frente a ella.

La mapache en ese momento sintió que todo iba en cámara lenta, solo había logrado ver como aquel mapache había tomado el bastón en forma como si la fuera a golpear, por lo que cerró los ojos y trato de cubrirse para resistir el impacto, sin embargo ese golpe jamás llego a ella, por lo cual con cierto nerviosismo y confusión en ella, empezó a bajar los brazos que con lentitud solo para toparse con la imagen de aquel mapache de pelaje gris y ropa en tono azul con detalles en amarillo que se apoyaba sobre su bastón ocultando la parte dorada de su largo bastón con los brazos, mientras mantenía una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada curiosa en su cara.

—¿Qué acaso no planeas atacarme? —pregunto con duda la ladrona de pelaje café observando con detenimiento al mapache frente a ella.

—Pues no creo que sería bueno pelear entre familiares —dijo Sly tomando una posición firme y recta mientras que con un movimiento ágil de manos, posiciono su bastón sobre su hombro, esto llamando considerablemente la atención de la egipcia al darse cuenta del símbolo dorado que posaba en uno de los extremos del bastón que tenía el ladrón sobre su hombro.

Con una reacción que al principio pareció casi estática, la mapache tomo en ambas manos sus "dagas", trato de dar un golpe al mapache con ropa azul, pero Sly logro bloquearlo con su bastón.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a profanar el símbolo de los Cooper?! —grito con algo enfado visible en su rostro la ladrona mientras forcejeaba contra aquel "profanador"

 ** _"Y yo que creía que tenia antepasados impulsivos después de visitar a Sir Galleth, supongo ella debe respetar mucho el nombre Cooper y no le gusta para nada que tenga el símbolo Cooper, pero como esto siga solo haremos escándalo y llamaremos a los guardias o despertaremos a alguno, y créanme, no quiero averiguar que pasa primero"_**

Con una técnica de pelea única, Sly logro desarmar a su contrincante con tremenda facilidad y en sus manos posaban ambas dagas doradas que ahora que las veía más de cerca se dio cuenta de una cosa…

—Estas, no son las verdaderas —dijo para sí mismo esquivando un golpe que le hubiera podido conectar en la cara si no se movía.

—Devuélvemelas —dijo con ímpetu la hembra y se preparo a atacar pero antes de que se moviera, el ladrón de ropa azul le dio un golpe ligero en la cabeza.

—Calma primero antes que nada. —dijo Sly posando ambas dagas frente a la ladrona— Creo que tengo una idea de que pasa aquí, pero primero debes calmarte, ¿está bien? —con los brazos extendidos, finalmente la ladrona tomo ambas dagas y las colgó en su cinturón.

—Bien —se notaba un dejo de molestia en la voz de la hembra— Ahora explícame, ¿cómo es que tienes el símbolo original de los Cooper? —miro con ojos cortantes la ladrona al macho de pelaje gris.

—Bueno, es algo complicada la historia, pero solo digamos que… —sin embargo antes de que siguiera continuando su historia el mapache de pelaje gris y cola anillada, se escucho una voz por los pasillos.

—¡Hey, están todos los guardias dormidos por este lado, alguien vaya a la sala del oro del emperador! —se escucho una voz gruesa que ambos pudieron levemente distinguir que se trataba de un guardia que había despertado o se encontraba en otra sala cuando la mapache de pelaje café oscuro había entrado.

—Castigo de Anubis —volvió a maldecir la hembra pero esta vez por que vendrían guardias.

—No se tu, pero la idea de que me metan entre rejas no me llama la atención, ya lo hice una vez y no volveré a hacerlo. —dijo Sly recordando su viaje por el lejano oeste y empezando a mirar su alrededor— Esta es una pirámide, debe haber una especie de salida secreta.

Como si sus palabras hubieran sido escuchadas, un brillo azulado empezó a emanar de un ladrillo situado en la pared donde se podía notar una figura de una deidad con cabeza de Ave, por lo cual, el mapache no se lo pensó dos veces…

—Vamos, encontré una salida —dijo Sly acercándose a la pared y desplazando con fuerza aquel ladrillo, lo que provoco que una parte de la pared se abriera mostrando una especie de pasadizo con antorchas encendidas en él.

—¿Pero qué hay del oro? —dijo la ladrona viendo el oro brillando con intensidad.

—¿Qué acaso no llenaste ya una bolsa como yo? —dijo Sly mostrando una bolsa la cual se veía medio deformada por seguramente las piezas de oro que contenía en su interior.

—¿En qué momento…? —dijo medio perpleja la hembra, pero ya no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ya que se empezaron a escuchar pasos de un grupo grande acercándose

—Oh ya veo —dijo Sly soltando una risa leve— Veo que llegue en tus inicios Thermuthis —dijo el ladrón de ropa azul corriendo dentro del corredor oculto y dejando a una medio perpleja mapache de pelaje café oscuro.

—De verdad que parece que Osiris por más piadoso que sea, me quiere poner una prueba, aunque no sé si pueda con dos ahora mismo. —dijo finalmente la ladrona y salió corriendo detrás del mapache, y en el momento en que entro, el pasadizo se cerró completamente.

 **La cámara se empieza a mover por el pasadizo por el que habían entrado ambos ladrones, mostrando una gran variedad de dibujos y jeroglíficos que eran iluminados levemente por las pocas antorchas que se encontraban encendidas con un fuego ardiente.**

" **Sony Computer Entretaiment presenta"**

 **La visión del pasillo llega de repente a su final abrupto cambiando por una especie de sala con mayor iluminación, pero lo llamativo eran dos cosas, siendo una de ellas una especie de librero donde se veían un montón de rollos y una especie de mesa junto a lo que pareciera ser un frasco de tinta junto a una pluma y una hoja con varios símbolos.**

" **Desarrollado por Zanzaru Games, Inc."**

 **La vision se mueve esta vez enfocándose a una de las paredes, mostrando que uno de los ladrillos no estaba en su lugar ya que había sido removido y puesto a un lado, dejando entrar un rayo de la luz exterior que por lo visto, mostraba el anuncia de un nuevo día ya que era muy intensa y en cuanto se posiciono frente a este agujero, ingresa a este y se ciega la imagen un momento…**

" **En Colaboración Con Sucker Punch Games, Inc."**

 **Aquel resplandor que cegaba la visión finalmente desapareció dando enfoque a aquel abasto mar de arena donde también se encontraba aquella pequeña aldea y de fondo el sol en su máximo esplendor, en ese momento la visión cae en pica para un instante antes de tocar el suelo dirigir su vista a la aldea y empezar a desplazarse a la aldea esquivando a los egipcios que empezaban a salir de sus humildes hogares.**

" **Escrito por Rumble-Sama"**

 **En cuanto sale de la aldea, en el fondo se ve a dos sombras correr a gran velocidad, pero en un instante la cámara asciende a los cielos y un vórtice de color verde azulado absorbe la cámara la cual se encontraba en una especie de pasadizo de energía que parecía no tener final, solo para que el bastón y el logo de la cara Cooper hicieran acto de presencia en medio de la visón de aquel vórtice y unas letras de color dorado y plateado que giraron alrededor de aquellos símbolos para luego formar una palabra…**

" **Sly Cooper 5: Un Ladrón, Siempre Ladrón"**

 **PRESIONA LA TECLA ABAJO O DEZPLAZATE CON EL RATON PARA CONTINUARA**

 **Cargando.**

 **Cargando..**

 **Cargando…**

 **Los símbolos y letras desaparecen atrás en el vació de aquel vórtice especial y este pareció llegar a su final en el preciso momento que la imagen ya no enfocaba un vórtice de energía temporal alrededor, sino que fue remplazada por la imagen de aquel abasto desierto que parecía no tener final mientras que sin clemencia, el sol brillaba con gran fuerza y calor.**

Ya varios metros lejos de aquella pequeña aldea alrededor de aquella pirámide se veían dos sombras recorrer a pie aquel lugar caluroso a una velocidad alta con la cual dejaban una pequeña estela de arena levantada detrás de ella.

Tras un largo rato de caminar ambas sombras se detuvieron cerca de un Oasis y la mapache hembra se acerco a beber un poco de agua, mientras que el ladron de ropa azul llenaba una cantimplora.

—Bien, déjate de tantas ataduras Mapache, no eres Nieth así que dime, ¿quién eres y como sabías mi nombre? —dijo fastidiada Thermuthis con su pelaje de la cara algo mojado.

Sly puso su mejor sonrisa y se puso firme para ver directamente a los ojos a su antepasada, quien realmente parecía que lanzaba fuego con su mirada.

—Bien, ya que parece que no nos podrán molestar, creo que finalmente seria propio de mi presentarme —Sly hizo se quito la gorra e hizo una reverencia— Me llamo Sly y soy por así decirlo, tu familiar Cooper en el futuro. —dijo Sly poniéndose firme viendo a una impactada mapache frente a él.

—¡¿Qué tu qué?! —pregunto saliendo del shock la mapache.

—Si bueno, es una historia algo complicada de contar si soy sincero, pero te contare todo para que comprendas lo que pasa, sin embargo, soy alguien de confianza y bueno, necesito tu ayuda para algo. —dijo Sly mirando a su antepasada que puso un semblante pensativo mientras sostenía su barbilla.

Thermuthis pareció pensárselo un poco y tras unos momentos finalmente hablo.

—No estoy muy segura de que sea muy real eso de que seas un familiar Cooper, sin embargo, haz hecho cosas que solamente un Cooper podría hacer, eso lo conozco porque lo vi por parte de mi padre, te ayudare, sin embargo te vigilare constantemente, ¿entendido? —Sly asintió y Thermuthis acerco su mano para darle un fuerte apretón sellando su trato— Estamos cerca de mi refugio, así que apresuremos el paso.

Sly asintió y tomando el bolso con el oro dentro, se levanto y empezó su andar siguiendo a su antepasada de cerca, quien desde el momento en que la vio, podía notar que no estaba concentrada del todo en el robo, lograba ver preocupación en su cara.

—"Me pregunto que la traerá tan consternada" —pensó para sí mismo Sly quien aumento el ritmo de su andar para seguir de cerca a su antepasado.

Tras unos minutos de correr bajo la intensidad del sol que vertía su calor sobre el abasto desierto de arena fina, finalmente llegaron cerca de lo que parecía ser una choza humilde hecha a partir de lo que a simple vista se podía identificar como Barro.

—Supongo adentro estarán tus compañeros —dijo Sly limpiándose el sudor que bajaba por su frente con su brazo derecho y con la gorra en la mano

—Así es, espera afuera, tengo que avisarles de ti, son algo protectores mis colegas. —dijo Thermuthis mirando a Sly.

—Entiendo, esperare, a fin de cuentas, la pandilla es la pandilla.

La mapache de pelaje café empezó a caminar directo a la casa mientras se quitaba la túnica negra y entraba con tranquilidad.

 ** _— "Bueno, en lo que esperamos a que mi antepasada haga lo que tenga que hacer, les contare un poco de ella para que comprendan quien es, ¿vale?…" —dijo Sly y de la pantalla camba por una imagen de su ancestra sobre un pedazo de papel con arena._**

 ** _"Pues bueno, para empezar su nombre es Thermuthis Cooper y como ven, ella es egipcia, aunque apartemos la vista de lo obvio y déjenme contarles un par de cosas de ella, bueno, ella es la cuarta Cooper en escribir en el libro familiar, el "Latronius Mapachibus", en efecto para aquellos que lo piensan, es hija de Slytunkhamen III y bisnieta de Slytunkhamen I, el fundador del libro y bueno, en parte del clan Cooper, eso antes de que conociera a Bob claro, ustedes saben, mi antepasado cavernícola, aunque también se podría poner a el currículo de ladrona de ella, que es nieta de quien hizo la cámara de tesoros Cooper."_**

 ** _"Pero en fin, ella es la cuarta en el libro familiar y desde luego, la primera mujer en el libro, lo que se de ella a partir de sus escritos es que es una experta en áreas diversas, pero su favorita es la alquimia desde luego y vaya que se le noto con esos sacos de polvo, siendo ella capaz de crear diversos tipos de "proyectiles" con una abasta cantidad de tipos de polvo que provocan diferentes resultado dependiendo que combine en ellos, los efectos pueden ir desde dormir, nauseas, confusión, nubes de polvo para escapar, hasta comezón ya que creó el primer polvo "pica, pica", ese último no me agrada para nada, aun recuerdo cuando Bentley nos jugo una broma a Murray y a mí por haberle roto su computadora en una ocasión, tan solo recordarlo me da comezón y miedo de que lo vuelvan a usar contra mi bello ser. "_**

 ** _"En fin, no hay mucho que contar tampoco realmente, no escribió mucho ella en el libro más que sus recetas de polvos, además ella pareció guiarse también de la habilidad especial de volverse invisible e incluso hasta donde dice el libro, su fuerte es más bien su buena planificación de cada golpe, sin embargo algo si es raro, los escritos decían que era una ladrona decidida y de mirada firme que no titubeaba, pero en la sala del oro de aquel faraón, parecía un poco ida, quizás solo es mi perspectiva, pero nunca se sabe, por algo los Cooper dicen que es mejor esperar lo inesperado."_**

Tras un rato de esperar bajo el sol del desierto, finalmente salió la ladrona del pequeño escondite y con un gesto le dio a entender a Sly que entrara, el tomando la bolsa de oro entro al escondite y vio todo de manera normal, una que otra decoración egipcia siendo lo más notable alfombras, pergaminos, pero de repente Thermuthis se acerco a una puerta y le dijo que se acercara.

En cuanto Sly se acerco a aquella puerta que conectaba a uno de los tres cuartos, pudo ver a un Elefante sobre una cama descansando o mejor dicho resistiendo, no tenía una muy buena pinta siendo sinceros, su aspecto era de temer ya que incluso su piel parecía no tener color y se notaba fuertemente la dificultad que tenia para respirar, y al lado de él, un dingo de pelaje rojizo con una mirada preocupada.

—El es parte de mi pandilla, la razón por la que entre a la pirámide sola, es porque mi equipo no estaba en condiciones, Bomani está enfermo y Sudi se ha quedado a cuidarlo, hemos intentado todo, pero no hemos dado con nada, se habla de un medico que cura cualquier cosa, pero su precio es en extremo grande, así que… —Thermuthis volteo a ver a Sly a los ojos y le dijo— Si quieres mi ayuda, pido la tuya primero, ¿aceptaras?

 _ **"Y bueno, tal parece que las cosas dieron un gran giro, sin embargo, esta es la gran oportunidad que esperaba para ganarme finalmente la confianza de ella para que me ayude, aunque claro está que debo ser rápido si quiero cumplir con esto, solo espero no pase lo peor.**_

 **Sly Cooper -** y la pandilla **-** **en…**

 **La pantalla muestra una sala con un sarcófago que se abre para dejar ver dos orbes que brillaban con un color carmesí a la par que una mano llena de vendajes salía de este, mientras una tormenta de arena empezaba a ensombrecer la imagen poco a poco hasta que solo se veía arena y sobre esta cayeron palabras hechas de oro.**

 _ **"De arena y momias va la cosa."**_

* * *

 **Pues ya hemos llegado al final de capitulo y queda pregunta, "¿Qué les pareció?", intente una manera de escribir para hacerlo parecerse como si fuera un videojuego, no estoy completamente seguro si debería hacer esto o no, o siquiera si fue lo mejor, al final, ustedes son mis jueces para avanzar en las historias y saber que les agrado, que no, que debe quedarse y que debe irse, aun así espero lo hayan disfrutado y solo queda hacer algo.**

 **¡Contestar reviews!**

 **Double Danger: Hola Danger, es bueno que te gustara el prologo, y sé que ya quizás no serás el "primero" en subir un fic en español de Sly Cooper, pero la posición no importa, es bueno saber que no estaré solo y que te animaras a hacer una tu, espero leerla pronto y estaré con ansias de verla, te deseo lo mejor con tus fics y cuídate, bye. ;)**

 **Luna: Pues** **aquí** **esta la esperada actualización, perdona por tardar pero pues la escuela y demás que no me dejaba actualizar, es bueno saber que te encanto el prologo y espero te haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos pronto y espero ver más de tus reviews, bye. :3**

 **Mademoiselle le Chat: Hola chat, es bueno que te atraiga la historia, quizás no jugaste los juegos, pero si quieres ver los gameplays, te lo recomiendo aunque no es necesario, en esta historia estaré haciendo lo posible por abarcar temas de la historia y que sean entendibles para aquellos que no jugaron los juegos o alguna parte de la historia les falta, aun asi, espero disfrutes del fic, nos vemos, cuídate, chaito. (°w°)7**

 **Y bueno, también gracias a Mademoiselle le chat y a Doble Danger por darle favorito y seguir a la historia, de verdad aprecio mucho eso.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, les deseo lo mejor, nos vemos en la próxima, byeeeeeeeee.**


End file.
